New Beginnings: Family Summary
by spanderfan
Summary: Who said 'all wishes were bad' Here are some "GOOD" Wishes that have been granted.


_**Okay, this is my first EVER story so... please be gentle?**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.

What you NEED to know: In this Universe **everybody** is reincarnated. Male Pregnancy is completely NORMAL here. All people come from different realities to start a new life. They had pretty shitty (I rhymed) last lives and somebody made a wish for them to have the life they deserved. Most have the same name or a variation of their name in their last life. (Get it?) Also, if you don't know what I am talking about or referring to, ask and thou shalt receive. OR you can just go look it up on wiki.

Also, I am not writing a main story. I am writing... I guess they are called 'drabbles'.

**Main Characters Are:**

**Before the wishes are made**

**Parents**

Dr. Gregory House- 46-(House, M.D.)- Abused by his father, who was in the Military, as a child. He is a cynical medical genius. Uses a cane (if you don't know why look it up), and has a limp. Addicted to Vicodin for his pain. For this story, he was in a serious relationship with Robert Chase, one of his Ducklings.

Dr. Robert Chase- 36- (House, M.D.)- Abandoned by his father, who was a famous doctor, to care for his alcoholic mother as a teenager. After his mother died he attended a seminary. His father later dies of Lung Cancer which he (Chase) was never told about, though Wilson and House knew about it. For this story, he _never _wanted Cameron, and was in a serious relationship with Gregory House, his boss.

**Children**

Daniel- 18- Formerly Daniel Jackson (Stargate Series)- Was with parents, who were Archaeologists in Egypt, when they died. Abandoned by his Grandfather to foster care. Speaks more than twenty languages. Figured out how to open the Stargate with his knowledge of Ancient Egyptian. Gained and lost a family. For this story, he was bounced around foster homes and has had no contact with his Grandfather. Vala is unimportant.

Diana- 18- (Sailor Moon)- Was born Usagi or Serena, reincarnated Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. Lazy, ditzy, typical teenage girl. Hated school, loved food, got crushes and played video games. Became Sailor Moon at age 14, and was a regular girl thrust into a destiny she didn't want. Got no respect from her guardians or boyfriend. For this story, Darien is a jerk and she broke up with him after he cheated on her with Rei. Set after Sailor Stars.

Dawn- 18- Dawn Summers- Was Buffy's little sister, "The Key", treated as a 'normal' girl ignored just like Xander. Overprotected by all Scoobies. Only treated like a person by Xander.

Connor- 12- Born to two vampires, Angel and Darla. Raised in a Hell Dimension, where time is accelerated, by Holtz, a man who hates Angel. Returned to kill Angel after being brainwashed by his 'father'. Fell in love with the possessed Cordelia and got her pregnant. Father to Jasmine. Finally succummed to madness and held a store hostage. Angel, to save his sons life, made a deal with the evil lawfirm of Wolfram and Hart to change reality and erase Connor from memory and send him to live with a normal family. This is his new family.

Christopher- 12- Second Charmed Son. Younger brother to Wyatt. Always made second best by his family, except for Wyatt. Ignored and lonely Chris started cutting and self-harming. Nobody but Wyatt noticed or cared. This is set after the Future Chris came back.

Benjamin- 10- The son of Phoebe and Cole that was stolen by the Seer from Phoebe's womb.

Alexander- 4- The Slayer's White Knight, and The One Who Sees. Ignored, belittled, and pitied by his friends after he lost his eye, he decided to leave them. He traveled around the world making Allies for the Light. The Powers That Be decided to reward him for his hard work. Set after Chosen.

**Wishes**

House and Chase were walking to their car after a movie. Being in a relationship and secure in their sexuality they were not afraid to show affection in public. A group of drunk homophobic men attacked them. After they were rushed to the hospital it became apparent that the damage was severe. House would probably never walk again and Chase would never wake up. Wilson thought of how unfair their (House and Chase's) lives were and made a wish.  
He wished that they could grow up in good homes with good parents. A place where they could be together in public. And that they would have a family.

Daniel Jackson told Jack O'Neill his whole sad lifes story. How he went from one foster home to another. How he had never really had a childhood or a family.  
Jack wished Daniel could have the family and support he always wanted.

Angel made a deal with Wolfram and Hart to erase Connor Angel from reality. When he did that Connor went to a normal home in Palo Alto. When Cordelia woke up and revealed everything, she mad a wish, and changed Connor's reality.  
She had wished him reborn, to start life anew with a real family. Not just placed there with memories erased, but a real family from birth.

Wyatt Halliwell saw how his little brother Christopher was treated. He was ignored at best and belittled at worst. He was always compared to his big brother, their 'Golden Child who could do no wrong.' Chris's only companion in the house was Wyatt.  
Wyatt wished that Chris could have the family he deserved. To be celebrated, not ignored. To be nurtured not neglected. Even though he would miss his brother, he wished him away.

Phoebe Halliwell had always regreted the death of her son. She never got to name him or hold him. She knew he was most likely dead, and knew that since he was The Source's Son he would probably end up in Hell or the Wasteland where Cole was. So she made a wish.  
She wished that her son, Benjamin, could be reborn, to a family that will love and cherish him as she would have had she been allowed to.

Dawn saw how everybody treated Xander. He was treated as a 'liability,' a loser, a Zeppo. She knew he deserved better. She knew he didn't have the greatest childhood and the only reason he stayed in contact was for her. So she did something she was told never to do (again). She wished.  
She wished that she could care for Xander the way he cared for her. They were sent away, to a place where they would be loved and treated with respect. Where nobody belittled them or ignored them. Where his Sight would still come in handy and her abilities were realized.

**Family Summary(in the new world)  
_Parents_**

**Name:** Gregory House  
**Age: **46  
**Birthdate:** Sept. 19 1962  
**Occupation:** Diagnostician  
**Attitude: **Arrogant  
**Personality: **Overprotective

**Name: **Robert Chase  
**Age: **36  
**Birthdate:** Sept. 8 1972  
**Occupation: **Surgeon  
**Attitude: **Placating  
**Personality: **Calming, reliable, peacemaker

**_Children_**

**Name: **Daniel House  
**Age: **18  
**Birthdate:** June 30, 1990  
**Occupation: **Student/Waiter  
**Attitude: **Bookworm  
**Personality:** Logical

**Name: **Diana House  
**Age: **18  
**Birthdate: **June 30, 1990  
**Occupation: **Student/Waitress  
**Attitude: **Bubbly/Slacker  
**Personality: **Understanding, Empathic

**Name: **Dawn House  
**Age: **18  
**Birthdate:** June 30, 1990  
**Occupation: **Student  
**Attitude:** Know it all/Valley Girl  
**Personality: **Pushy, always gets her way

**Name: **Connor House  
**Age: **12  
**Birthdate: **Aug. 7, 1996  
**Occupation: **Athlete  
**Attitude: **Jock  
**Personality: **Defender

**Name: **Christopher House  
**Age: **12  
**Birthdate: **Aug. 7 1996  
**Occupation: **Child Prodigy  
**Attitude: **Nerd  
**Personality: **Quiet, Thinker

**Name: **Benjamin House  
**Age: **8  
**Birthdate: **Oct. 2, 2000  
**Occupation: **Aggressive  
**Attitude: **Bully  
**Personality: **Bossy

**Name: **Alexander House  
**Age: **4  
**Birthdate:** Sept. 8 2004  
**Occupation: **Sweetheart  
**Attitude: **Sweet, calm  
**Personality: **Enthusiastic, Hyper, ADHD


End file.
